This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for winding and crosscutting a running fabric web which is wound on a driven takeup roll until a certain coil diameter is reached. Thereupon the takeup roll is shifted perpendicular to its axis from the winding position and a second empty takeup roll, not yet wound, is transferred into the winding position. Lastly a cutter rotating at the running speed of the fabric cuts the fabric web between the full roll and the second take up roll in a direction perpendicular to the running direction of the fabric and the cut end of the fabric connected to the second take up roll.